James the masseuse
by Dotsx1294
Summary: Set after the end of the original CHERUB series and James has come back to work as the Chairwoman's Personal Assistant - James/Zara ;


_Set after the end of the original CHERUB series and James has come back to work as the Chairwoman's Personal Assistant_

After years of giving her casual shoulder massages while on a mission or in her office, I'd finally convinced she to let me give her a full body massage on her. She'd had professional massages many times from the lady in the dojo, so I was quite interested in hearing how my skills compared. When I got to her room I grabbed my bag and dropped it on a table. She showed me around her place while telling me that she'd just put her children down to sleep for the night, so we had to be quiet. I apologized, as I'd been talking loud, and knew better than to do that around sleeping children.

She asked what was in the bag pack, and I opened it to show her the supplies I'd brought: body oils, towels, a CD with some soft sax music on it, some candles, and hidden under the towels were a fur mitten, a feather, and some other surprises.

Nodding she asked "Would you like something to drink before starting?"

"Sure, whatever you are having will be fine." I replied.

I followed her to the kitchen to watch her pull out a frozen pitcher from the freezer. "Daiquiri" she replied to my unspoken question. She poured us both a glass, and then put the pitcher away. We chatted for a bit about missions and what we'd been doing since we worked together the week before. I sipped my daiquiri as we talked; it was very good, if a bit strong for me, but the rum did warm me up quickly.

I asked if she was ready and if so, did she have a CD-player in her bedroom. She said yes and she led me to it. I asked her to give me a minute to set up, so she went to refill our drinks. I placed the candles around the room and lit them, then slipped the CD into the stereo and managed to figure out how to turn it on. The volume was already set at a nice soft level, so I turned out the light to see how the room looked.

Just about right I thought as I surveyed the room. I removed the soft bath towel and spread it out on the bed. By the time she returned with our drinks I'd pulled out my oils and was ready. She placed our drinks on the nightstand and asked what she needed to do.

"Only thing left is for you to strip" I said with a grin, "I actually DO need you to strip down...you can leave your panties on if it makes you more comfortable, but I can do a full massage if you strip down completely. Either way I'm going to step out into the hall so you can strip down and if you would lay face down on the towel I've put on the bed. It will keep any oils from running off onto your comforter. I'm going to change into shorts since it's a bit warm in here, by the way...thanks for turning up the heat like I asked earlier." I headed to the door, "Just let me know when I can walk back into the room."

I stepped into the hallway outside her bedroom door and shut the door till it was only open a crack. It wasn't easy but I resisted the temptation to peek as I heard her removing the pink sweat suit she'd been wearing. I took off my shoes, socks and pants, then my shirt while in the hallway, leaving me standing there in my boxers. I was in the middle of gathering up my stuff when she called out that she was ready.

I opened the door and saw her stretched out naked on her bed. I was very glad she had her head propped up on her arms and wasn't looking at me, as the sight of her bare body in the flickering candlelight had me quickly making a tent in my boxers. I put my cloths down near my duffle and adjusted my boxers as I stood up, only to find that she'd turned her head and was now watching me.

I hoped she couldn't see my face turn red as I gathered up my oils and walked to the edge of the bed near her, trying to ignore the still obvious tent at my waist.

"Which of these oils do you like?" I asked as I let her smell each of the one's I'd brought with me. After smelling all four she picked out the chamomile and lavender mix. I poured a bit into my hand and rubbed my hands together to warm up the oil. I placed my hands on her back, and started to spread the oil out as I asked her; "Let me know if something feels uncomfortable, hurts or if something feels particularly good, ok?"

She murmured a "Sure", and then closed her eyes. For a while I rubbed her back while just listening to the music. I started at the small of her back and worked my up to her shoulders. But after a minute I figured out I wasn't going to be able get a good angle standing next to the bed.

I'm going to straddle your legs so I can get a better position, if you don't mind?" I asked, trying to ignore the other thoughts going thru my head.

She opened one eye to look at me for a second before murmuring "Sure" again and closing her eyes. I climbed up on the bed and swung one leg over her body; I placed my hands on her back and started to rub up and down her spine. I couldn't get the tent in my boxers to go away, as I was not only looking at her nude body now, but was now straddling her thighs, leaving me a perfect view of her bare ass beneath me.

Starting at the base of her spine, just above her ass, I slowly massaged upwards, and then traced my hands down her sides. Sometimes I'd roll a bit of skin upwards between my fingers, other times I'd let the tips of my fingers trace down her back. I rubbed her shoulders, and the back of her neck, and slowly but surely the tenseness of her muscles faded. I was enjoying the feel of her skin beneath my hands, and occasionally got the thrill of feeling the swell of her breast when my hands would run down her sides.

I got up and sat down on her left side, and pulled her arm out from under her head. I then cupped her hand in mine as my other hand massaged each of her fingers, the bit of flesh between her fingers, then her palm before letting her hand drop into my lap as I massaged up her arm. I hadn't even paid attention to where her hand was, but as I started to massage her upper arm I felt the back of her fingers brush back and forth against my cock. Even covered by my boxers it sent a thrill through my system. Since she didn't move again I half hoped she didn't know what she'd brushed against, but knew that was probably a silly hope.

I took her hand out of my lap and placed it back up near her pillow, then scooted off the bed to get a sip or two of my drink before moving down to her legs. She was watching me as I looked over at her, and I asked if she'd like her drink. She nodded rolled onto her side as I handed her the cup. I couldn't help but stare at her breasts as they were uncovered when she moved. Just the right size to cup in your hand, her areola was a light brown and topped with large almost half-inch round nipples! Swallowing hard, I took a deep drink of my daiquiri and placed both cups back on the nightstand.

I sat at the end of the bed and just admired the curve of her legs and ass as I looked up her body. Wow! Fortified with my last drink I decided that if she was that comfortable around me I ought to be around her too, so I slipped off my boxers before I poured more oil into my hand. I kneeled on her bed and placed her left foot against my chest. I massaged the oil into her foot, between her toes and around her ankle, and trying not to tickle her as I rubbed her foot, then putting it back against my chest as I worked up her calf. As I got to the back of her knee, then moved up to her thighs, she had to spread her legs a bit for me to get my hand around her thigh. I thought about how many times I'd wanted to have my hands in the exact position they were as I twisted and kneaded the muscles of her thigh.

With the candlelight I couldn't see much between her thighs, but instead concentrated on the feel of her smooth skin and the heat that was radiating from her. As I reached the very top of her thigh, I felt the side of my hand brush against her pussy. I relished the feeling but avoided brushing against it again. I was enjoying exploring her body with my hands for now and didn't want to push my luck just yet.

I stopped massaging her thigh, as I didn't want to move up to her ass just yet, but moved back down and started the process over again on her right leg, starting at her foot. This time when I reached the top I let the side of my hand brush against her pussy a little harder, and thought I detected a bit more heat radiating from between her thighs. Getting a bit more oil, I brushed my hands over her ass checks, squeezing lightly as I went. Watching the oil drip down between her ass cheeks and sliding lower. She had such and incredible ass! I hoped I'd get to play with it more, but for now I moved and sat to her right and ran my fingers over the back of her hand.

I slowly massaged my way up her arm, till I reached her shoulder. Then I picked up her hand again, and lightly kissed the back of it. She opened her eyes, and stared into mine as I slowly left a trail of kisses up the back of her arm. When I reached her elbow I had to lean forward to continue and my thigh that her hand had been resting on moved, causing her hand to slide up to my hard-on. Her eyes twinkled as she wrapped her fingers around me while I continued to kiss my way up to her shoulder.

She managed to slide her hand up and down my hard-on once before I got up from where I'd been sitting. She didn't want to let go (and I really didn't want her to), but I was determined to last through the night and didn't want to let things go that far yet.

Once again I straddled her thighs, but this time I wasn't wearing anything. The oil from earlier had almost evaporated, so I got a bit more and started working on her back again, by now she was completely covered in oil, and was very slippery. Every time I leaned forward to rub her shoulders, but hard-on would slide up the crack of her ass. I think this was more distracting to me than to her, but it felt so good!

I slid my body down her legs, so that my face was around her waist and lightly kissed the small of her back while sliding my hands up and down her sides. I explored her back with my lips, slowly sliding upwards, the oil off her ass covering my chest as I let my body lay on hers as I moved up her back. Her skin was so soft!

My cock was sliding between her thighs as I kissed up her spine; I had to adjust a bit as I reached her shoulders to keep it from sliding deeper between her legs. I could feel she was breathing a bit fast as I nibbled the back of her neck. I trailed my lips across the curve of her neck, and then lightly scrapped my teeth across her neck, pretending to bite her.

When I reached her earlobe and started to nibble I felt her breathing change pace again, and a small "ooohh" escape her lips. I started to slowly move my hips, rubbing my cock against her ass. Enjoying myself, I moved away from her neck and kissed my way down the right side of her body, running my hands over her back, just above where my lips trailed. When I reached her lower back, I moved my hands down to her ass and started squeezing it lightly, letting my hands explore, while I used my tongue and lips to stimulate the nerves in her lower back.

Moving down once again, I used my tongue to trace a path from her back, and over her ass, my hands sliding up and down her sides again. As I got closer to the lower part of her ass, I started to smell her; her sent was like an aphrodisiac and filled my head! Especially when she started to spread her legs out a bit as my lips started down the curve of her ass.

Having to move away before I lost control I sat back on my feet and picked up her left foot. Massaging it once again, but this time adding my lips, kissing the arch of her foot, the side of her ankle and slowly up her calf. Taking a second to kiss the back of her knee, then up her thigh, kissing the top, then down the outside, before going up a bit, over the top and down the inside of her thigh. I used my hands to massage her thigh just a bit above where I was kissing, and as I reached the top my right and slipped between her the lips of her pussy. She was incredibly wet, a lot more than just the oil would account for. I caught a sharp intake of breath, followed by a low moan as I let the edge of my hand rub back and forth thru her lips, by now my lips had reached the curve of her ass, so I stopped. I removed my hands and took her right foot in them this time, repeating my path up her leg.

I teased her with my hand for a bit longer this time, relishing the smell of her and desperately wanting to taste her. I moved forward, rubbing my chest up her body, till I could kiss her neck. My cock was wedged between her thighs, and I moved my hips sliding the head of it up against her pussy...then back again. With each thrust I'd slip between her pussy lips, and press against her, but never quite enter her. I continued to nibble her neck and ears while teasing her. She started arching her back, pushing her ass back against me, causing the tip of my cock to slip inside her.

I really needed to cool down for a bit if I was going to stay in control of myself, but I still wanted to keep teasing her. The next time she pressed herself back against me, I moved forward, sinking deep inside her, and sat up, straddling her legs, except this time I was buried inside her. Not moving my hips, I started with routine I'd used when I first started her massage, running my hands up and down her back, rolling her skin between my fingers. This time there were almost no tense muscles. Occasionally when I'd shift my weight to massage different areas of her back, it resulted in me grinding harder into her, moving my cock around inside her.

I was really trying not to focus on the incredible feeling of being enveloped within her. She was so hot and so tight I knew I wouldn't be able to last long if I started thrusting into her. It didn't help when she started rolling her hips beneath me, causing all sorts of sensations to shoot through me.

I rubbed her back for about five minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore. I leaned forward, laying above her, pulled my hips back, and thrust deep into her. Just the sound of my hips slapping against her ass was incredibly erotic.

I was rewarded with a loud "YES!" from She as I sank back into her. I reached forward and wrapped my fingers into hers as I started thrusting into her, sometimes deep and slow, other times fast and shallow. It wasn't long before I heard a muffled "OOOooo..." As she bit into the bed and every muscle in her body locked up for a few seconds, followed by a full body shiver, and her pussy tightening around me.

It took every bit of self control not to explode inside her, I was thinking of ice, muddy puddles, homework, anything to last just a bit longer. Finally I just stopped moving, which seemed to do the trick, except she kept shuddering beneath me. I stayed deep inside her, my body pressing down onto hers for a bit. Breathing heavily, and still trying to distract myself. I held her for a bit longer like this, I waiting for her to stop shivering. When she finally did, I whispered in her ear "I'm pretty much done with your back, but if you'd like to roll over, I'll continue with the rest of the massage."

"Interesting massage..." She said in a playful, if slightly out of breath, voice. I pushed up to let her breathe a bit easier and she turned her head.

"So you feel up to the rest of your massage?" I asked as I pushed away from her, slipping my cock out from her.

"Sure, why not." She replied, "But could you hand me my drink first?" I was a bit dizzy for a second, but moved over to the nightstand and grabbed our drinks, handing over hers. While cooling down with the drink I noticed the CD had finished playing sometime before. I went over and changed to another CD and started it playing. I returned to the bed and put our empty cups back on the nightstand.

She'd retrieved a pillow which she propped her head up on and was laying on the towel with her legs spread apart about two feet. I just stopped and stared for a minute, memorizing the sight, her spread legs, topped with a sparse patch of blond pubic hair; generous hips, curving in to show off her waist; Her full breasts floating back and forth as she breathed, her nipples still semi-hard, up to her beautiful face, framed by her blond hair that she'd sometime taken down.

"What?" she asked, it a rather strange tone.

I shook myself out the spell, "Sorry, just taking in how incredibly beautiful and erotic you look laying there like that." She broke out in a grin at that, and I got on the bed, kneeling between her open legs. I took up her left foot and started rubbing the top of it. Looking down I got my first good look at her pussy, it was very red and swollen after our fun and I could see it glistening in the candlelight. I massaged up her calf and the top of her thigh.

I wasn't taking as much time on the front of her legs, as most of the muscles are on the back, and I'd gotten most of the side muscles while she'd been lying on her stomach. But it was a good excuse to cool off and I did want to give her a thorough massage. I was spending more time just letting my fingertips lightly trace patterns on her skin than doing a muscle massage. I finally had her spread out naked before me and I wanted to remember every minute of it!

I did the same thing to her right leg, and then slowly kissed my way up her leg. When I got to the upper part of her thigh I started to taste her juices mixed in with the oil. I nibbled my way between her thighs, but only traced my lips and tongue around her labia, resisting the urge to dip my tongue into her. I kissed my way up her stomach, stopping as I reached the swell of her breast. I looked up into her eyes, as I ran the tip of my finger in a figure eight around the base of her breasts, then higher, tracing the edge of her jaw, letting the back of my hand run across her cheek. I ran two fingers down her eyelids, causing her to close her eyes and whispered "no peeking."

I ran my hands down her arms, and across her stomach, just exploring, caressing her skin. I traced a finger around her breast, spiralling upward to her nipple, then leaned forward to do the same thing with my lips, letting the tip of my tongue trace around and around her breast till I could wrap it around her nipple. Eventually I lightly squeezed her breasts with my hands while sucking on her nipples. I took my time and was learning what she liked, trying to watch her face and read her body language. So far it seemed to be working; as I found her buttons and pushed them I could tell she was getting more and more turned on.

As I worked my way lower I teased her, rubbing around her thighs, kissing her mound, blowing lightly across her wetness. When I looked up to find her watching me, her hands gripping towel, "You're driving me insane!" she said as she caught my eye.

I stopped licking the outside of her pussy lips, "Good, that's the whole point my dear. Why are you not enjoying what I'm doing?"

"Yes, but if you don't lick me or fuck me soon I'm going to SCREAM!"

I smiled, "Well, screaming would defiantly be a treat, but I think I'd rather have you scream while I'm doing this..." I plunged my tongue into her, licking her from top to bottom and swallowing every bit of her juices that entered my mouth, then swirled my tongue around her clit before continuing, "...than screaming out of frustration."

Her mouth had fallen open in a wide O and her head had fallen back onto the pillow as she moaned. Then as I stopped to finish my sentence I felt her hands run through the hair on the back of my head, then push be back between her thighs. "Back here is where you need to be..."

As I explored her pussy with my tongue I felt one of her hand leave my head. While licking around her clit I looked up to see her squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. I couldn't have imagined anything better! I continued to lick her clit, but when I sucked on it lightly my mouth was quickly flooded with her juices as her hand pressed my face harder against her. I kept sucking as she gasped and bucked against me. After about a minute another flood of juices exploded from her and I was beginning to worry about drowning as one orgasm after another washed over her.

When she finally released the grip on my hair I lifted my head to get a bit of air, my entire face was covered in her juice! There were drips coming off my nose and chin, I was trying to lick up most of it when she looked down at me and laughed, if a bit weakly. "Wow! You look like you've been swimming."

"Well you are a bit wet..." replied as I ran a finger down between her swollen lips, causing a shudder to pass through her entire body while she tried to scoot away from me.

"Oohhh!" She said as she grabbed my hand, and then said slowly, "A bit too sensitive just now. Well, your "massage" seemed to work, I feel like a limp noodle, I don't think I could move right now if I wanted to."

I grinned and laid down next to her on the bed, she rolled over and curled up to me, her head on my shoulder and one leg tossed over mine. I had one arm under her and just lightly stroked her back.

We stayed like that through the next couple songs before I felt her stir again. I couldn't tell if she had dozed off or was just that relaxed. But when her hand started rubbing my chest I knew she was still awake. She ran her hand around my chest playing with the bit of hair there, before sliding lower to find my cock. I'd gone soft by this point, but after she wrapped her hands around me and started slowly stroking, it wasn't long before I was hard again.

She moved, and I felt her tongue tickle my nipple. She looked up at me and grinned "Payback time..." She moved lower, kissing her way down my stomach then licking around the head of my cock. She brushed her hair out of the way, then took her hair band off her wrist and pulled her hair back with it. She spread out my legs as she moved between them, while continuing to kiss around my thighs.

She traced her tongue up and down my shaft, cupping my balls in her hand. Sometimes she'd suck lightly on my balls while stroking up and down with her hand. I couldn't hold back a moan when she finally wrapped her lips around me sucked lightly. Nor could I believe it when she started taking me into her mouth and didn't stop till she had all of me! I'd never had anyone manage that before, but the feeling was exquisite!

It took some time but she eventually had me breathing hard and groaning as she got me closer and closer to cumming. When she stopped to get up I was about to scream in frustration, but she just grabbed my bottle of oil and came back to the bed.

I couldn't imagine what she needed it for, as I was covered in her saliva, but she just leaned over and took the tip of my cock into her mouth, running her tongue over the head. I saw her pour a bit of oil into her hand, but her head blocked me from seeing what else she was doing. Then I felt her hand cup my balls, squeezing them lightly as she increased the tempo of her sucking. I jumped when her hand moved from my balls and I felt her finger start rubbing against my asshole. I could feel her spreading the oil around and while a little afraid of what she was doing it felt so good I didn't want her to stop.

She sucked hard on me when her finger penetrated my ass and I almost came right there.

"Oh God!" I moaned as she started sliding her finger slowly in and out of me, matching the rhythm with her mouth.

"Keep that up and I'm going to explode!" I was dismayed a bit as my voice got higher toward the end when she pushed her finger deeper into me. All I could do was grip the sheets as I felt my balls tighten, and I exploded into her mouth. She kept the tip of my cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around while continuing to slide her finger in and out of my ass. I started seeing stars before she finished and slid back up beside me.

"Like that did you?" she grinned "Ewart loves it". She moved over to straddle me and I could feel she was still soaking wet when she settled onto me and I could feel my cock starting to stir again as her hips moved, grinding her pussy against my now-limp cock. It wasn't long before she was sliding herself up and down the edge of my cock, till she managed to slip me inside her.

We both groaned at the feeling! She was defiantly still wet, and very, very hot! We stayed like that for a minute before she started to roll her hips, grinding herself onto me. I could feel myself getting hard inside her as my cock rubbed against her inner walls. She picked up a nice back and forth rhythm, not very fast, just keeping pace with the beat of the music. I ran my hands up and down her back, squeezing her ass every so often. When she sat up I caressed her breasts, then leaned forward (as best I could) and sucked on her nipple.

When the song changed to one with a faster pace she changed her beat. Rising up she slide off me, then slide back down, each time going a bit faster. Her ass slapping against my thighs every time she came down felt incredible! I grabbed her hips and thrust upward, meeting her every time she came down. Then just as I was really getting into things, she rose up and just stopped, keeping just the head of my cock inside of her. I looked up to see her smiling at me.

"Tease!" I exclaimed, and flipped her over on her back, slipping out of her when I did. I pulled her legs up, and placed her ankles on my shoulders, then rubbed my cock back and through her pussy, rubbing the head against her clit, then thrust deep into her, sliding slowly back out, then quickly into her again. Each time I thrust, her breasts rocked back and forth in the most hypnotic rhythm. I kept pace with beat of the song that was playing, not extremely fast, but quick enough.

I was thoroughly enjoying myself, but happy to have the song change to one with a slower beat. I put her legs down and leaned forward over her. She was watching me with a surreal expression till I was laying on her and started kissing her. I moved my hips slowly to the beat while we kissed and after a minute or to felt her legs move to wrap around me. She helped control the pace with her legs. When we stopped kissing I pushed up a bit so I could just look at her while we rocked back and forth. We stared into each other's eyes while, just drinking in each other's presence.

"You are incredible!" I said quietly.

She smiled, "So are you sweetie...so are you." Her hips and legs started moving fast, "And now it's your turn to cum."

Her legs rocked me harder and harder into her. It didn't feel like long before I started to feel a bit light headed. "O God She...I'm going to cum!"

She wrapped her arms and legs tighter around me, holding me closer to her. Then lightly moaned into my ear "Yes...oohh yes baby, cum in me...cum in me!" That was all it took, I saw white as I exploded inside her, I couldn't see or hear anything, but felt her continuing to rock against me. I couldn't tell if she came with me or not, but we continued to rock together for a while as I caught my breath, holding tightly onto one another. Then ever so slowly we stopped moving, and her legs unwrapped from around me. We laid like that for another song or two, as I slowly went limp inside her. When I had enough strength to move, I managed to scoot down a bit, to rest my head against her shoulder. Her nipple was just in front of my mouth, and as we laid there I just watch her breasts rise and fall with her breathing, her hand stroking my hair. I continued to feel small shudders run through her body the entire time we laid together.

I must have fallen asleep like that as the next thing I knew most of the candles had burnt out and the CD was off again. I reached up and cupped her breast, just feeling the swell of her skin against my hand. I moved my hand up and around, just admiring the way her smooth skin felt, watching the way her nipple slowly hardened. Her nipple near my mouth followed suit and slowly tightened up. I stuck my tongue out and licked it lightly, swirling the tip of my tongue around it.

"Mmmmm..."

With my ear against her chest it almost sounded like a purr. "I'm sorry" I whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

I continued playing for a bit before answering "I need to go sometime you know."

I felt her sigh before responding, "I know...I just wish this night would last forever."

I was tracing patterns on her stomach with my fingers by this point. But on a whim slipped my hand lower, running my fingers through her sparse pubic hair till my middle finger slipped between her still wet (if not so swollen) lips. She jumped a bit when my finger slipped between her lips.

"Wow, I can't believe you are still so wet." Her hand slipped down on top of mine.

"Neither can I." I moved my head forward a bit, and then started lightly sucking on her nipple. Her hand guiding mine, rubbing my fingers up and down her wetness; I could feel myself getting hard as I felt her breath start to quicken again. Without even thinking I positioned myself on top of her again. She grabbed my cock and started rubbing her juices on it, stroking me before guiding me inside her.

Both of our eyes were closed as we slipped together again. This time was much slower than before, our hips slowly moving against each other, so both of us could concentrate on the sensation. It was surprising how incredible it felt to just slowly slide in and out of her. It felt like every nerve in my body was extra sensitive. I could feel her body beneath mine, her hands running up and down my back, her breath hot on my shoulder, her thighs pressing against my legs, her nipples digging into my chest, and oh how incredible it was to feel the heat inside her, the pressure of her wrapped around me.

She didn't make a sound when she came; I just felt her body tense up under me and her teeth on my shoulder as she bit down. She hadn't finished shuddering when I came inside her again. She just wrapped her arms around me till I finished.

I opened my eyes to find her looking at me, we both smiled, and then I kissed her. "If I lay back down again I'm going to fall asleep on you." I said as our lips parted.

"James my husband will be back soon." she said as she tried to stifle a yawn. "You're probably going to be needed up in the control room, but I'll tell you one thing – You sure do know how to suck up to the boss!"


End file.
